True Blood: Soul of Fire
"Soul of Fire" is the eleventh episode of season four of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Mark Hudis. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, September 4th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Lynne Willingham, A.C.E. - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Producer - Bruce Dunn * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Soul of Fire" redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX and FX HD on April 15th, 2012. TV.com; True Blood, "Soul of Fire"; Original international air dates. * Actress Brit Morgan is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Todd Lowe is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Jim Parrack is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Jessica Tuck is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first appearance of Maurella, who is a member of the Fae. She appears next in the season five episode, "We'll Meet Again". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Soul of Fire" by Witch, which plays during the end-credit sequence of this episode. Quotes * Lafayette Reynolds: Oh, shit! Marnie just puked a bitch out! .... * Marnie Stonebrook: No one lives forever. Not even you. .... * Pam De Beaufort: Holy shit gentleman. Do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress! .... * Pam De Beaufort: The True Death to save Bo Peep? I don't fucking think so! .... * Alcide Herveaux: I abjure you. I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer. I share flesh with you no longer. .... * Andy Bellefleur: Don't go all lost and nature retarded. .... * Jessica Hamby: I'm so sick of silvering myself all day every day. I'm pissed off all the time. This is what PMS used to feel like. Home Video * This episode is included on disc five of the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by HBO Studios and released on October 21st, 2014. See also External Links References ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Verified